Equestria Songbook
by Korora
Summary: Song parodies about Friendship Is Magic. Spoilers will appear. New, "Pinkie Pie"
1. Derpy Hooves Is a Silly Pony

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro. The tunes belong to the authors unless otherwise stated (this one belongs to Hasbro too, being from an earlier generation).**

-

"Derpy Hooves Is a Silly Pony"  
>To the tune of "Who's a Silly Pony" from <em>Seven Songs and a Story<em>

-

Who's a silly pony?  
>You're a silly pony!<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<br>Wrecking the town hall and  
>Draining apple basins<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<p>

Watch out with that thunder cloud  
>Lightning will go any way it will<br>And don't touch AJ's baked bads  
>Lest you end up very ill<p>

Who's a silly pony?  
>You're a silly pony!<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<br>Dropping half your cargo  
>Onto Twilight Sparkle<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<p>

Moving stuff with Boxxy Brown, and-  
>Whoops there goes a piano, crash!<br>Can you wrangle with the weather?  
>No, you just zapped Rainbow Dash!<p>

Who's a silly pony?  
>You're a silly pony!<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<br>Hiding in a coop and  
>Sneaking onto stage, oh<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<p>

/musical interlude/  
>Derpy Hooves<br>/musical interlude/  
>Derpy Hooves<p>

When the Winter Wrap-Up comes  
>And bird-fetching you think best<br>Call for Flutter, she will fetch them  
>She will not go north or west<p>

Who's a silly pony?  
>You're a silly pony!<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<br>Emptying the basin  
>When we bob for apples<br>Who is? You is,  
>Derpy Hooves<p> 


	2. One Sonic Rainboom

To the tune of "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf

Pegasi a-racin'  
>Dashie, Hoops, and Billy<br>Billy hits a post  
>Watch that filly!<br>Rainbow Dash racin' for to prove  
>Noone bullies Fluttershy!<br>And just look at young Dashie move  
>Zoomin' through the sky<p>

Now a-divin' faster  
>Take a look as Dash zooms<br>Divin' through a low hoop  
>Then we hear a boom<br>Rainbow shockwave above the ground  
>Rainbow contrail is in the sky<br>These change Rainbow Dash and five  
>Other fillies' lives<p>

'Gainst th'return of Nightmare Moon  
>Just one sonic rainboom<br>Links these pony lives  
>For when long night arrives<p>

One sonic rai-ai-ainboom!  
>One sonic rai-ai-ainboom!<p>

Rarity's a-fallin'  
>Wonderbolts are knocked out<br>Rainbow Dash is divin'  
>Time is runnin' out<br>Faster now, and faster still  
>Bow arc narrows 'round Rainbow Dash<br>Who catches up to the fallin' ones  
>With a bang and a flash<p>

Saves all four from certain doom  
>Just one sonic rainboom<br>Now watch Dashie fly!  
>Nopony's gonna die!<p>

One sonic rai-ai-ainboom!  
>One sonic rai-ai-ainboom!<p> 


	3. Pinkie Pie

_**My Little**** Pony**_** belongs to Hasbro and Portal**** belongs to Valve Corporation.**

"Pinkie Pie"

To the tune of "Still Alive" by Jonathan Coulton, written for _Portal_

This is a party  
>Let's have a blast and celebrate<br>Now let the good times roll like Tuesday's thunder  
>Sugarcube Corner Is where the party's going on<br>This the building that looks like  
>Confections three in a stack<p>

Party cannon fires and the party begins  
>And some tails on a pony's picture are pinned<br>Fills our afternoon with sun  
>We will have a lot of fun<br>For the party's thrown by Pinkie Pie

And if you are angry,  
>Anxious, or just in a bad mood;<br>Even if you are a podex equi  
>Pinkie Pie wants to<br>Help you to cheer up and relax  
>Pinkie wants to turn your frown<br>Pi radians; no more, no less

And if you get pranked, we hope there's no harm done  
>'Twill mean we're sure you can see it is all in good fun<br>Laughter's always Pinkie's style  
>And she loves to see a smile<br>Means stability for Pinkie Pie

A park, business, farm or  
>Canterlot Castle; Pinkie can<br>Throw a bash in nearly any venue  
>Sunny Town even<br>That was a joke, ha-ha, no way.  
>Anyway this cake is great<br>As are the muffins and punch

And if everypony starts to sing a crowd song  
>Don't be timid; go ahead and sing along<br>Well we've partying to do  
>And a long time 'till we're through<br>With this party thrown by Pinkie Pie!

Celebration planned by Pinkie Pie  
>And the hostess is named Pinkie Pie<br>It's with the Cakes as well as Pinkie Pie  
>Party cutie mark has Pinkie Pie<br>Your smile is what's sought by Pinkie Pie  
>Pinkie Pie<br>Pinkie Pie


End file.
